fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy meets The Seven Boys
Back at the now-clean cottage Amy (dressed in light green pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants) held a lit candle in her hands and walked over the stairs with the chaos (all dressed in pajamas). "Let's see what's upstairs." Amy told her friends, as she led them upstairs and into a small room. Only the youngest chao didn't come upstairs; she was knocked backwards. So she decided to climb up the stairs herself. "Oh, what adorable beds!" she squealed, as she noticed seven beds against the walls. "And look, they have their names carved on them." Amy said to the chaos. "Simba, Flounder, Dale, Zipper. What funny names for children!" she giggled while she continued reading the remaining names on the beds. "Chip, Flower, and Thumper." Amy yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm a little sleepy myself." The young chaos began to yawn as well. "Oh! Oh!" Amy lay down across Simba's bed, Chip's bed, and Dale's bed. As Amy fell asleep, one of the older chaos put out the candle while the other three covered up the sleeping pink hedgehog. Soon, all of the chaos fell asleep on the other boys' beds as well. As the youngest chao was still climbing up the stairs, music began to fill the bedroom as the seven boys came closer and closer to the cottage. Simba, Chip, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, Dale, and Zipper: Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho As the music got louder, the chaos woke up and jumped off the beds. Simba, Chip, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, Dale, and Zipper: Hi-ho Hi-ho The chaos ran out of the beds and down the stairs, knocking over the youngest one again. Then they ran over to the window and saw the boys come closer and closer to the cottage. Simba, Chip, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, Dale, and Zipper: Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go Hi-ho Hi-ho! Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Heigh-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go As the singing grew louder, the chaos ran out of the cottage, forgetting that they had knocked over the youngest chao. Simba, Chip, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, Dale, and Zipper: Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go The chaos ran back into the forest, making sure the boys didn't see them. Simba, Chip, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, Dale, and Zipper: Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi... "Look!" yelled Simba, as he stopped walking and pointed to their house, causing the fish, bunny, skunk, fly, and chipmunks to bump right into him. "Our house! The lit's light... Uh, the light's lit!" Simba told his friends in shock. The lion cub, fish, bunny, skunk, fly, and chipmunks poked their heads out from behind three different trees. "Jiminy Cricket!" they gasped. "The door is open." said Simba. "The chimney's smoking." said Flounder. "Something's in there." said Dale. "Maybe a ghost." suggested Flounder. "Or a goblin." suggested Flower. "A demon." suggested Simba. "Or a dragon." suggested Dale. "Mark my words, there's trouble a-brewin'!" warned Chip. "I felt it coming all day." He lifted up his right foot and pointed to it. "My paws hurt!" he nodded in a haughty way. "Gosh." said Flower. "That's a bad sign." said Dale. "What will we do?" Chip, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, Dale, and Zipper asked in unison. "Let's sneak up on it." suggested Flower. "Yes. We'll, uh, squeak up... Sneak up." said Simba before he cleared his throat. "Come on, guys. Follow me." So armed with their pickaxes, Simba, Chip, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, Dale, and Zipper snuck to the front of their cottage and looked inside. "Psst!" whispered Simba, as he snuck into the cottage with the chipmunks, fish, bunny, skunk, and fly right behind him. When they were all the way in the cottage, Zipper slammed the door behind him. The lion cub, chipmunks, fish, bunny, and skunk scrambled around in terror, ready to attack. "Shhhhhh!" They all shushed Zipper, startling him. "Shhhh!" Zipper shushed the door, as well. "Why did I have to shush the others?" he said to himself. "Careful, everyone. Search every cook and nanny... Hook and granny... Crooked fan... Search everywhere." Simba told his friends, as they split up and began to seach the entire downstairs for whoever was in the cottage besides them. But all they found was a clean cottage. Simba pointed to the floor with Flower and Dale right behind him. "Look! The floor, it's been swept!" They looked at the floor with suspicion. Chip wiped his fingertip over one of the chairs. "Hah!" he exclaimed, "Chair's been dusted!" Flounder looked at the clean window and opened it. "Our window's been washed." "Gosh, our cobwebs are missing." gasped Flower. Simba looked surprised. "Why, why, why, why, the whole place is clean!" he said. "There's dirty work afoot." Chip said with determination, as Simba nodded at him. Dale looked in the sink to see that it was bare. "Sink's empty. Hey! Somebody stole our dishes!" he cried. "They're not stolen, they're put away." Flounder said, pointing to the cupboard with his fin. Flower took out his clean light blue cup. "My cup's been washed." he said. Then, he swiped around the inside of the cup with his paw and sadly said, "Suger's gone." Flounder and Zipper were standing by a cauldron that was cooking over the fire in the fireplace. "Something's cooking." said Flounder, as he and Zipper sniffed the air. "Smells good." He grabbed a spoon and was about to taste what was inside the cauldron before Chip stomped towards him and Zipper. "Don't touch it, you fools!" snapped Chip, as he shoved the fish and fly aside from the pot. "Might be poison." The pot's contents hissed with steam, and the lid rattled. "See?" Chip explained, "It's witch's brew." "Look what's happened to our stable... Uh, table." said Simba, as he noticed the now-clean table with clean dishes and a vase filled with white daisies and red roses on it. Flower stared at the flowers that had been put in the vase and took them out. "Flowers!" he exclaimed, as he took a sniff. Dale looked at him. "Huh?" "Look! Honeysuckle!" He shoved the honeysuckle flowers in the chipmunk's face, causing him to push the honeysuckle away and step back. "Don't do it! Take them away!" sputtered the red-nosed chipmunk. "My allergies! I'm allergic to pollen! You know I can't stand it! I ca- I ca-" The poor red-nosed chipmunk, was about to sneeze until the lion cub, the black-nosed chipmunk, the fish, the bunny, the skunk, and the fly rushed to stop him from sneezing. "Look out!" "I know how to stop him!" "No! Hold his nose!" "Don't let go!" The six boys stopped him from doing so by putting their forefingers under his nose. Dale sighed. "Thanks, guys; I'm OK now." With that, the other boys walked away. But he wasn't OK, oh no! "AAAAAHHHHHH-CHOO!!!!" With a great sneeze, he blew out a mighty gust of air that sent Zipper, Flower, Flounder, and Simba flying off their feet. Only Chip managed to keep his feet on the ground and across the room. "Hey!" He fought against the wind by walking towards Dale, holding onto his fedora. Thumper and the other four boys crashed against the wall and ended up in a big pile. They shushed Dale, who rubbed his nose with a finger. The black-nosed chipmunk angrily stomped towards Dale. "Dale, you imbecilic buffoon!" he shouted, "Why did you have to sneeze?" "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You know I'm allergic to pollen." declared Dale, "It's natural, so when you gotta, you gotta." Then he felt another sneeze coming on. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Oh, it's coming!" Dale was going to sneeze again until Simba, Chip, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, and Zipper piled on top of him and tied his Hawaiian shirt around his nose to stop him from sneezing again. "Get him!" Flower shouted. "Don't let him!" cried Thumper. "Tie it tight!" Zipper wailed. "I'll make a hard knot!" said Flounder, "There! That oughta hold him!" "Thanks again." sighed Dale just before Flounder shushed him again. "Quiet, you fool!" Chip snapped indignantly, "Do you wanna get us all killed?" Suddenly, three chaos, who were hiding in the rafters, looked at each other and smiled before they tapped on a wall, causing the boys to look around the room, thinking that the creature was in the room. "Wh-wh-what's that?" gasped Dale. "That's it!" Simba whispered to his friends. "The monster is in this very room right now." added Chip. Then the three chaos gave a loud shriek causing the boys to run around the room, scared and hiding in different places. Dale hid in a pot. Flounder hid behind a chair. Thumper hid in a bucket with a broom on his head. Zipper hid in a woodpile with an axe on one of the logs. Chip hid in a sack of potatoes. Flower hid under the stairs. Simba and his friends crawled out of their hiding places and tiptoed towards the steps where Flower was hiding. "It's up there." Simba said, pointing up the stairs. "Yeah. In the bedroom." said Thumper. "One of us has to go down and chase it up. Up. Down." said Simba, as the others nodded in unison. Then they turned their heads toward Zipper, who tried to escape. "I'm outta here!" Simba handed Zipper the candle. "Here, take it." "But I don't want to do it." said Zipper, sweating buckets. "Don't be nervous," Simba smiled. "Don't be afraid. We're right behind you." "Yes," Chip, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, and Dale added. "Right behind you." Zipper took a deep breath and nodded. "OK." Nervously, he flew up the stairs, pushed opened the door, and looked into the room. As Zipper spun in the room in mid-air, he heard a groaning noise as he saw Amy stretching with the covers over her. "IT'S A MONSTER!" screamed a terrified Zipper, as he ran right back down the stairs where the other boys were waiting. But Simba, Chip, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, and Dale thought Zipper was the monster, so they ran out of the cottage and locked Zipper in the cottage. Finally, Zipper pulled so hard that he broke the door knob and ended up falling into the pots and pans, making him look like a monster. As he ran out of the house, Simba, Chip, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, and Dale were hiding behind a tree. "Here it comes!" gasped Dale. "Now's our chance." said Flounder. The fish, the chipmunk, and the rest of the boys were ready to attack the creature. "Give it to 'im!" Simba shouted. "Don't let him get away!" cried Flower. "Take that, and that, and that!" snapped Thumper. But when they did, they ended up knocking all of the pots and pans off of Zipper. "Hold on there. It's only Zipper." said Simba. The boys began to ask Zipper what the monster looked like, but they kept asking their questions all at the same time confusing the little fly. "Was it a dragon?" asked Dale. "Has it got horns?" Chip questioned in wonder, as Zipper put two index fingers on top of his head and wiggled them. "Was it breathing fire?" Flounder wanted to know, as Zipper stuck his tongue out and spat. Zipper's tongue then started to emit saliva. "Was it droolin'?" Thumper asked. "What was it doin'?" questioned Flower. Finally, Zipper managed to tell them that the monster was sleeping in their beds. "Like this." Zipper demonstrated by tilting his head to the right, putting it on his clasped hands, closing his eyes, and snoring. "He says it's a-a monster...asleep...in our beds." said Simba. Dale called out, "Let's grab it while it's sleeping!" "Yeah, while it's sleeping!" agreed the six boys in unison. "Hurry, men!" Simba ordered, "It's now or never!" "Off with his head!" Flounder yelled. "Break it to pieces!" Dale yelled. "Chop it to pieces." Thumper corrected. "Don't stop until it's dead!" Chip agreed. They marched back inside the cottage. Zipper was the last one to go into the cottage, his foot still caught in a pot. Cautiously, Simba, Chip, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, Dale, and Zipper entered their bedroom, where Amy was still moaning and stretching under the covers. "Jiminy Cricket!" gasped Dale. "Gosh!" added Flower. "Gee!" Thumper explained. "What a monster!" Zipper exclaimed. "And it's sleeping on my bed!" complained Chip. "Let's kill it before it wakes up!" a determined Simba exclaimed. "Which end do we kill?" asked Flounder. Simba, Chip, Thumper, Flower, Dale, and Zipper glared at him. Then the seven boys rushed towards their beds, holding up their weapons (pickaxes, clubs, swords, and whatnots). When Simba pulled off the covers, he and the other boys were amazed to see little Amy Rose snoozing peacefully. Simba pointed to the pink-furred hedgehog. "Why!" "What is it?" asked Flounder. "Why it-it-it's a hedgehog! A pink-furred one!" stuttered Simba. "She sure is purdy!" Dale gushed. "She's beautiful," Flower beamed with hearts in his eyes. "Just like an angel." "Angel? Ha!" Chip scoffed. "She's a female and all females are poison! They're full of wicked wiles!" "What are wicked wiles?' asked Flower. "I don't know, but I'm against 'em, you know!" Chip remarked the skunk. Simba shushed the black-nosed chipmunk, "Not so loud! You'll wake her up!" "Oh, let her wake up! She don't belong here no how!" Chip complained loudly. Simba, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, Dale, and Zipper glared at Chip and shushed him again. The boys saw Amy moving around. "Look out!" Thumper cried, "She's moving!" "What'll we do?" Dale gasped, hugging Flower. "She's scratching herself!" Flounder noted, as he saw Amy scratching her head. "She's really waking up!" Zipper guessed. "Hide!" Simba cried. He and the other boys scrambled around, and, eventually, they all hid at the foot of the beds. Amy woke up and yawned. "Oh, dear. I wonder if the children are. . . oh!" As she noticed the heads of the seven boys she gasped in shock, and she grabbed the covers to cover up needlessly, since she was still wearing her pajamas. Of course, Amy realized that a pre-teenaged girl like herself couldn't have boys see her in her pajamas. "Why, you're a lion cub, a fish, two chipmunks, a bunny, a young skunk, and a fly! How do you do?" The boys popped their heads up from under the foot of the bed and looked at each other sceptically. "I said, how do you do?" Amy repeated. "How do ya do what?" snapped Chip, angrily crossing his arms. Amy laughed. "Oh, you can talk! I'm so glad! Now don't tell me who ya are. Let me guess." She looked around and said to Simba. "I know, you're Simba." "Why-why, yes, yes. That's true." said the lion cub. Then she looked at the skunk. "And you," she said. "You're Flower." Flower's face turned beet red. "Oh, gosh!" he giggled bashfully while playing with his tail. The little pink hedgehog looked at the bunny, who was yawning. "And you, you're Thumper." "How'd you guess?" said the bunny, smacking his lips. Amy looked at the chipmunk with the red nose and wearing the Hawaiian shirt. "And you?" "Ah...ah...ah...ah..." Dale was about to sneeze before Chip and Zipper stopped him with the finger trick. "You're Dale." Amy smiled. Dale sighed after Chip and Zipper removed their fingers from his nose. But before anything else could happen,... "Ah-choo!" Dale sneezed, causing the young pink hedgehog and the rest of the boys to giggle. Amy then looked at the yellow fish and the mint-turquoise fly. "And you must be..." "Flounder, miss," said the fish. "That's me." "And I'm Zipper." said the mint-turquoise fly. "I don't speak proper English." "You mean you can speak fly?" Amy asked hopefully. "I don't know," said Zipper. "I never tried." Simba, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, and Dale only laughed. "That's too bad!" Amy said sadly. Then she turned to look at the black-nosed chipmunk, who crossed his arms in defiance. "Oh! You must be Chip." "Who's that?" Simba asked, as he pointed to Chip while he and the remaining boys laughed. "We know who we are," exclaimed Chip. "Ask her who she is and what she's doing here." "Yes," Simba said briskly. "What are you and who are you doing here? What are you..." Finally, Simba managed to change from a sharp tone of voice to a kind one. "Who are you, my dear?" he asked politely. "Oh, how silly of me!" the pink hedgehog said. "I'm Amy Rose." "Amy Rose?" asked Simba. "The princess?" the other boys asked in unison. "Yes!" "Well," Simba smiled before stuttering a bit. "My dear quincess...er, I mean princess, we're honored. We're...um...We're...um..." "Mad as hornets!" Chip finished. "Mad as hornets!" Simba repeated. But then, he snapped out of what Chip saying and got back to what he was saying. "No, we're not! We're bad as cornets, no, as bad as...What was I saying?" "Nothing!" Chip growled, "Just standing there sputterin' like a doodlebug!" "Who's butterin' like a spoodledug? Who's rud, uh...the gutter bug?" Simba snapped. "Ah, shut up and tell her to get out!" Chip snapped. "Please don't send me away!" Amy begged the boys. "If you do, do, she'll kill me!" "Kill you?" gasped Simba. "Who will?" asked Flounder. "Yes, who?" added Flower. "My stepmother, Sailor Galaxia." Amy said. "Sailor Galaxia?!?!?!" gasped all seven boys in unison. "She's wicked!" gasped Flower. "She's bad!" Flounder said. "She's mighty mean," Dale cried. "She's an old witch!" Chip added, "I'm warning you guys! If Sailor Galaxia finds her here, she'll swoop down and reek her vengeance on us!" Amy shook her head. "But she doesn't know where I am." "Oh, she doesn't, huh?" Chip yelled angrily. "She knows everything! She's full of black magic. She can even make herself invisible! Might be in this room, right now!" The boys looked around nervously. Zipper lifted up Flounder's dorsal fin. "Stop that!" Flounder conked the fly on the head with one of his fins. "Oh, she'll never find me here. And if you let me stay, I'll keep house for you," Amy suggested, "I'll wash, and sew, and sweep, and cook. . ." "Cook!" All seven boys exclaimed in unison. "Can ya make dapple lumplings, lupple damplings?" Simba stuttered. "Apple dumplings!" Chip and Thumper corrected him in unison. "Yes, Crapple Dumpkings." said Simba. "Yes," said Amy, "and plum pudding, and gooseberry pie,..." "Gooseberry pie?" all the boys (except Chip) cheered, "Hurray, she stays!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs